Wizarmon's Resolve
by Splosionzz
Summary: Oneshot - If you could go back and change fate would you? How many times would you repeat these actions in order to get your desired outcome? Wizarmon would give anything to save those he cares about. Warning: Character Deaths (and rated T for this reason). For the Groundhog Day Loop Challenge on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum.


Author's Note: Yay stories! This is the first one I've posted on this account so I thought I'd post a one-shot. I'm sorry if there is any errors (I read over it so many times) and if you find any please let me know so that I can fix it.

I used the Groundhog Day Loop Challenge off the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges forum page to write this. Its based around Wizarmon and him repeating the day that Myotismon invaded over and over again. Though its mainly a snippet of the one before what happened in cannon. I hope its not too confusing. I haven't written much in a while so I any feed back would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters in any way. Just the plot for most of this one-shot (there is a bit at the end that goes with the cannon story line but its only brief)

I have failed you again… Tailmon…

The waste at my feet. The burnt down buildings around me. They cannot compare to the pain in my heart as I have once again lost you. The sound of distant cries of anger fill my ears. But the words mean nothing to me. I must keep running. I must at least manage to keep her safe. Tailmon's most precious person. The one that she gave her life for. As she had many times over.

"Wizarmon?"

I do not look at the girl that I am leading through the ruined town. Her small voice sounds distant and broken.

"Where is Onii-chan?"

My footsteps stop abruptly and I slowly face the girl behind me, my heart breaking further at the tears streaming down her face. I had watched things happen like this before. But my own failure to change this fate haunts me in the form of this girl's broken face.

"Hikari…"

Is all that I manage to choke out in response, my mind going back to the fate of the male digidestined. I kneel down to her height, my hands letting go of hers to hold her shoulders instead.

"You must be strong. You are the last hope for this world, just as the prophecy said."

"But Tailmon…"

I pause as I look into her hazel, tear-filled eyes. Tailmon is gone. She can't for fill the prophecy without her. The young girl knows this. And she knows what will happen because of it. What will happen to both worlds.

"Come on." I say simply not finding any words of comfort for her. "We should keep going. We need to find your friends at least."

I stand and hold my hand out for her to take. She looks at it with hesitation.

"Do not worry. I will protect you."

Something in her seems saddened by these words. Like they hurt her more, despite them being an effort to comfort. She doesn't wish to be protected. Understandable considering the fate of her brother and partner when they had attempted to do just that. It hurts me to see her like this. The Sacrifices of other's has broken her. No. Myotismon has.

It doesn't matter how many times that I have to do this over. No matter how many times I must see her hurt. I will change this face.

"Let's go fight. Together."

The girl's eyes seem somewhat surprised by this. I would fight to protect her, but also by her side. Her small fragile hand moves up to grasp mine. The other moving to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"Alright." Her eyes have a different look now. They hold the same sadness. But they now show a new form of determination. "Togeth-"

"Crimson Lighting!"

My breath hitches in my throat. It was all I could do to stop myself from streaming in shock at the sight before me. Menacing laughter fills the air as I watch helplessly as a stream of crimson lighting tears its way through the girl's body. Her eyes fill with fear and shock that I'm sure mirrors mine.

"Wizarmon…"

Her voice is smaller and weaker than before as the word croaks its way out of her lips. Her body begins to fall to the ground as I make my way to catch her.

"HIKARI!"

I failed again…

.

.

.

.

It's dark. Where am I? I can hear waves. The smell of the sea hits my nose and I can feel myself rocking back and forth.

"He said it was the eighth child's Crest, but is he telling the truth?"

A voice asks out loud. Crest? My hands grasp around something resting in them. It's the crest… but I thought it was destroyed.

"He's awake!" another voice reports to the other. This one sounds more childish then the last.

I finally open my eyes to see two boys sitting in front of me. The oldest wearing formal looking clothes and has spiked blue hair. The younger one has a Patamon resting on top of his head.

"Who are you?"

I ask the question on my mind without thinking, my body jolts up straight, surprised to see other's sitting in front of me.

"I'm Takeru. Nice to meet you." The young one, Takeru spoke. Takeru? I have heard that name before. Hikari had menti- ! Oh no!

"Hikari!" The two showed shock as I suddenly yelled the girl's name. "Where is Hikari?!"

"Light?" Takeru asks a confused expression on his face. The Patamon resting on his head looks down at him as if to seek any form of answer. The boy beside him looks equally as confused.

"What do you mean, light?"

It takes a moment for the realisation to sink in. It has happened again. The loop. I have gone back. The two in front of me has no idea of what was to transpire. No. What had transpired. And what I am going to change. I will fix it this time. Tailmon. Hikari. I will protect you. I won't let you die.

Author's Note: Alright so that's it. For anyone that is unaware Hikari isn't just a name it also mean "light" in Japanese. I wanted to keep the dialogue in the last bit as cannon as I could so that it seemed more like it could actually fit into the story. But yeah that's why they thought that Wizarmon said light because that is also what it means. Kind of like someone having the name "April" or "Spring".

Anyways I hope that you enjoy the story. Its a little emotional. Please review and tell me what you think or how I can improve. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
